


I Promised You Forever.

by missunderstood88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Loss, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missunderstood88/pseuds/missunderstood88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised You Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on FF.net about eight years ago. I've been re-editing all of my old stories to fix typos and grammar and punctuation errors and thought I would put it up here, too.

It rained the night that death claimed him; deeply cold and lifeless. He had cried as he died in her arms, his body bleeding and broken, wishing desperately he could have lived to die on a sunny day in spring, surrounded by those he loved most, with her by his side, her warm hands enclosing his. She was there now, her warm hands cradling his head in her lap, as his life oozed away from him, and she was crying too, her broken whimpers growing faint as he drifted farther from her. His sight was dimming and his body ached with a coldness that only death could bring.

Death plagued this place; and he realised he _was_  surrounded by those he loved in death, for they had died too.

He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, or if they had ever been open to begin with, but he was floating now, away from her, away from his life, for he had found it in her. She had been his life, his home. She had been his saving grace in a life filled with darkness and pain. God, he only wanted to see her again, touch her again. He could see her now, giving birth to their child, a child he had never been given the chance to love, he watched her raise their child; a beautiful young boy with golden eyes and honey brown hair. He looked so much like him.

" _He's beautiful, Moony_."

" _Padfoot_?"

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, and he was aware of solid ground beneath his feet. The Gryffindor Common Room surrounded him, sun streaming through the window to rest its peaceful rays on him, and he wondered when he had opened his eyes, or if he had ever closed them.

Sirius stood before him, youthful and charming, smiling as he welcomed a brother home. He couldn't help the smile that claimed his face as stared into the sparkling eyes of his old friend.

A hand latched onto his other shoulder and he found Peter smiling up at him, innocent and mousy, as if he'd just stepped out of Hogwarts. There was no malice, no deceit, just the brotherly love they had shared as school boys. Remus's smile widened further; Peter had returned to them in the end. Peter had eventually found his way home.

" _Welcome home, Moony_." James and Lily were there, as young and beautiful as he remembered them, smiling brightly at him. His heart swelled at the sight, how he had missed them. How he had longed for this moment when they would all be together again. But one piece of his puzzle remained unsolved.

" _No, not home yet. I have to wait for her_." Lily's hand moved to cup his face and she smiled fondly. She swiped her thumb across his face and a cool wetness was smeared across his cheek. When had he started crying, had he ever stopped?

" _It won't be a long wait_." His question went unasked.

" _Time doesn't move the same in death as it does in life_ ," James explained, " _We didn't have to wait long to be reunited again_."

" _How long_?" He voice was choked and his heart tore at the thought of a minute away from her. Lily turned his face towards hers.

" _We've been here but moments,_ " She said softly. She held his eyes a moment longer, and then she was moving backwards, they all were, moving away from him and he reached out towards them, panicked for a moment, before he realised someone else was moving towards him, hazy and bright. Even then he knew who it was.

" _Hello, Love_."

His heart throbbed painfully as her soft curves and curly brown hair came into focus, her golden brown eyes turned towards him in adoration and then she was in his arms, tailored to fit him perfectly. " _God, I missed you_."

" _I missed you, too_." He was crying again, and he realised she was too. She was smiling up at him through blurry eyes, and he could read her love for him there. He bent to kiss her, softly. His lips brushing across hers in a feather light kiss. It was in that kiss that she could read his love for her.

" _It really is forever now_." She said softly.

" _I promised you forever_."

"I love you, Remus."

He had always said she was an Angel, his Angel. And now she really was.

"I love you, Hermione."

And as he held her in his arms, spring sun streaming through the windows, surrounded by those he loved most, he realised that he was home at last.


End file.
